NikNiks and Bobbie Pins
by FanGirlYasha
Summary: The story of the life of Riku. Will he waste away his life just as everyone expects him to or will he rise above the rest and become something greater then they could be?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of the End

Chapter I

'And don't you DARE,' he paused to drive his fist into the bloody boys face once more, ignoring the blood oozing from his own knuckles. 'Call me "Emo" ever again.' He finished with another strike, a deathly cracking escaping the others jaw. The boy fell limb, his fingers still digging into Riku's forearm, blood hardened to the both of them. With a strong look of disgust, the silver headed teen threw the other the ground, his bloody body skidding through the lose rocks and dirt. A manic laugh escaped his lips as he turned, satisfied with his bloody work. As he walked, whipping the concoction of blood off on his pants, scooped up his bag and turned out of the ally way. Riku continued his way home, not a single thought pass through his mind.

Moments later, the teen entered his domicile and threw his keys on the counter behind the door, some small blood droplets splattering the wall. As he passed through the living room, he glanced over the couch. Sure enough, just like all other days, his asshole drunkard mother was collapsed on it, in one hand an empty beer can, in the other a dead butt. Riku sighed _whore, couldn't even bother to chance... _the thoughts echoed through his empty head. Not wanting to think about his mother at her 'day job' he threw the throw over her with a roll of his eyes. _Tsk, Tsk, going soft are we Riku? You're just like that pathetic father of yours, if you keep it up, you'll end up just. Like. Him. Cold and six feet under._ With a crease of his brow, Riku pushed the annoying voice to the back of his head; he was NOT going soft. Down the hall and into his room, his footsteps reverberated through the almost silent halls, no other sound but his mothers snores.

Letting his bag slip from his shoulders, Riku headed to the shower, shedding blood stained clothes as he went. Silently humming to himself Riku flipped on his iHome, letting the loud sounds of My Chemical Romance bounce off the walls and rattle in his aching head. The water stuttered on and the teen let its hot embrace wash over him, dripping from his hair and his lashes as he looked up into the streams. Smothering his head in shampoo, the solemn teen allowed his hips to sway as he sang along quietly, his eyes closed, suds dancing at the corners of his lips. Before he knew it, Riku started to really get into the song, his low voice carrying through the sound of rushing water.

'Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life! And if you get to heaven I'll be here waiting baby!' He flicked his head, bubbles splattering the walls.

'And did you get what-' he was interrupted by violent slams on the bathroom wall.

A muffled, 'Shut the fuck up you lowly, noisy bastard!' soon followed. Riku snarled involuntarily.

'Love you, too bitch!' He screamed back, returning his eyes to the shower floor; the blood still lingering between his toes, the soap suds swirling around the drain and the cracked tiles beneath it all. He listened carefully, hearing his mother stumble out the door over the sounds in the small bathroom. _Guess I'll feed myself...again. Wonder when she'll be back... _he thought _softy~_ the voice sang again, causing the teen to physically scowl. Without another thought, he flipped the water off and stepped out of the shower, changed songs and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Still humming a song, Riku wandered into the kitchen and began the search for food. Coming up empty minutes later, he gave in and headed back to his room. Humming to the song, he collapsed on his bed, the peculiar voice still nagging in the back of his head. _Well, well, lookie here. The bitch just LEFT and your not even doing anything, you really are going soft,aren't you. _Riku could almost hear the voice smiling.

'I'm not going to talk to you, so go the hell away...' He said aloud, ignoring the fact he was talking to himself. Out loud, none the less. The voices hollow laugh drifted through his head. _Tsk Tsk, touchy touchy~ I'm not going anywhere. I'm that voice in the back of your head, here to enjoy the sight of you destroying the shitty life you've been given. Heh, the show's about to get good, too. . . _Riku grumbled and stared intently at the ceiling above his bed, as if he were glaring at the voice. With a few mumbles to himself, the teen settled in, closing his eyes again. _Well, maybe I'll making something of myself, unlikely as it may seem, I will. _No reply. Surprisingly, Riku found himself slightly disappointed, but let sleep over come him non-the-less, his stomach in knots and his bare, wet chest cool in the warm, non-Air Conditioned air. _I won't ruin my life, and I'll prove it...tomorrow. . ._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Please leave comments! I want to know if you enjoyed the story. The more comments a story gets, the faster I will update and write new chapters for! Also, if you would prefer longer chapters, please do tell me! Thank you and I hope you have enjoyed!

Your overworked writer,

FangirlYasha


	2. Chapter 2: Will You Listen?

Chapter II

That morning the boy awoke to the ever irritating chime of the clock tower bells on his alarm. Instantly fully awake, Riku flipped it off and sat up straight, his silver hair glistening in the early morning light, driving a pain into the back of his head. Bright lights were never his friend. Numbly and half heartedly, he slid from his bed and pulled on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, not bothering to do up the button them as he padded for his bathroom. _Oh so some one finally decided to wake up did they, sunshine?_

'Oh goodie. Just when I thought you were just a dream...' Riku mumbled, zipping up his jeans, flushing the toilet. The voice chuckled and Riku rinsed his hands, wondering back into his room, doing his best to ignore the voice as it ranted on and on about something insulting to Riku. Then it dawned on him and he blurted it out.

'Who the hell are you anyway?' He pulled on his favourite band tee and looked himself in the mirror. The voice made a detested sound and said _Not that one, trust me._ Riku huffed and stared at his reflection, debating weather or not to listen to the voice. _Fine, don't listen to me but its your lose! _Getting irritated, Riku ripped the shirt and tossed it to the floor lightly. _Chose one you don't care if you ever see again. _Riku pulled on the shirt closed to him, some random thing his mother had bought him for his birthday because her 'friends' got onto her about it. It was a black tight V neck with some sort of veins design on the front, of which he didn't particularly care for. Somewhat glad of the lack of input from the voice Riku picked up his now blood stained bag and left his room, noting his mother still wasn't home, not that she would be until later that day, if at all this week. Not even bothering with food, Riku trudged through the kitchen and picked up his keys and headed out the door to yet another boring day of school. Sometimes, like now, he wondered why he ever went. _Because you're getting soft_ the voice answered, causing Riku to slam the door behind him in aggravation.

'I am NOT getting soft so just shut the fuck up already!' Riku growled, ignoring the look from a neighbour across the street. _You are and every one knows it, why do you think you keep running into trouble? _Riku didn't say anything, simply kept his eyes up and waited for the voice to continue _Because everyone knows you're losing your touch _that's_ why!_ Riku growled and ducked into an alleyway, not on his traditional route to school. The voice chuckled _One who stands for nothing will fall for anything..._ This comment really seemed to piss Riku off and he snapped, yelling to the empty abyss,

'Look, if you're going to be a complete ass hole, at least make you your mind! Do you want me to listen to you or not!' He didn't even give it chance to reply, 'I thought so! No shut the fuck up and leave me the hell alone!' surprisingly, there was no response from the voice seeming to make itself well at home deep in Riku's mind. With a heavy sigh, Riku threw his bag on the cracked pavement of the all but forgotten alley, taking a seat on a broken wooden crate next to it.

He had no intentions of moving what so ever, until a scrap of paper, hanging out of his bag caught his eye that is. It was only a paper he wrote for English but, for some reason, he was proud of it. The assignment was to write a creative third person essay on their plans for the up coming fall break. He had written about a young girl who had no family and how the break meant no food and no shelter like it did when she was at school and that her fall break out be a fight for survival. He took great pride in it and wanted only to show to his teacher he wasn't as stupid as every one made him out to be, in fact, Riku was extremely intelligent, more then the average bear.

He would make something of himself, he would turn in the paper first though. A smile flashed onto Riku's face then, just as quickly, disappeared. He had a plan, he would turn in the paper and just walk out, never planning on never returning, then he would think of something from there.

'Easy enough...' he said out load, his low voice vibrating in his throat as he scooped up his bag and headed for the general direction of his high school.

END CH 2

Thank you for reading the second chapter of NikNiks and Bobbie Pins. I know it seems like an odd title, Im not going to lie, it is. :3 I came up with it while on one of my mentally ill rants...it was interesting and I promise it has a meaning, you just don't know it yet.

Please leave plenty of comments! I love to hear what you think of my stories, plots, and, most importantly, my style! Thank you~

Your Truly excited Writer,

FangirlYasha


End file.
